


Fated For A Shifting Destiny

by Lawfuless



Series: The Fate of Mister Destiny [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cults, Gods, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Servant, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tags Contain Spoilers, not actually rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mister Destiny has replaced Doctor Fate, but there must always be a Fate alongside Destiny. So the search is set for a new Fate. But a mysterious organization, codenamed 'Chaos' intends to make sure this doesn't happen. And they aren't ready to give up any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I only own the idea. Mister Destiny and Shai belong to me in only the vague sense of the word, and the new Doctor Fate's characterization belongs to me, but the character is based off another existing one. Bonus points if you can guess who.

Nabu rested in his hands, Mister Destiny staring into the slots where his own eyes would have once been.

It had been a month since he had settled in the role of Destiny, with Shai's voice replacing Nabu's in his mind. Oddly enough, Shai was like the opposite of Nabu. He supposed it made sense, but considering how much of a work load the other had, it wouldn't have been that way. The god of Destiny was bubbly, excited, and happy all the time. He was constantly telling Kent to relax, and to not worry so much. Nabu was always patient, but grumpy and easily unimpressed. He was often blank, but would constantly berate the wearer if they did things differently than he wanted, and forced them to stay on the edge always.

It was like going to stay with the fun uncle after being with the grumpy Grandpa for years.

Then Nabu had come to him, in the full getup with the cloak and amulet. He even had gloves, looking all the bit of a God as he was supposed to. He demanded Kent find him a new host, considering how he had been the one to abandon the mantle.

So, he floated over Metropolis, debating whether he should have a cape again. It was nice. And it was comforting to have something to hold from time to time... All the while, he watched, using a scrying stone to look for magic users with latent magic.

"Kent? Oh hi. Didn't think it was you." It was Superman, flying towards him from the vague direction of the Daily Planet. Figures. And no one saw through that flimsy disguise, and he just happened to constantly be around the Planet? Sure. More like denial.

"Hello Clark. Ah, I'm here on business, otherwise I would have mentioned my arrival. Apparently Nabu needs to find a new replacement for Doctor Fate. Oh, what do you think, should I have a cape?"

Superman raised an eyebrow, then shrugged, "It would look a lot like the Phantom Stranger's get-up." he admitted. "But a new Fate?"

"Ah, told you! Erm, not you. ...Might go with a trench coat... I think I've got an idea..." Then he turned back to Clark, to face him completely. "There must always be a Fate. Even more so when there is a Destiny. I have a mild leaning towards Chaos, so I need the Order of Doctor Fate to balance me out. And besides! Who doesn't like having a partner to depend on, but also to have depend on you! That's teamwork." The blond stated.

Clark shrugged again, but nodded in agreement. "So, you've come to Metropolis to look for someone to take up the helm?"

He snorted. "I was going to look in Salem, but I was worried I might start a witch hunt. ....Well, actually, there are few actual magi in Salem. The history keeps them away. But I'm actually looking for someone with no known ability for magic, but a lot of potential! They're easier to work with, and tend to be just as excited as me. I need to train them before Nabu can do the whole 'Put on the Helm and accept your role. You are Doctor Fate' bit." Kent paused to twirl a bit in the air.

He was pretty sure it was Shai's excitement to exploring and learning that caused that behavior. He'd have to discuss it later. Over video games. And cookies.

"Oh. Uh... Okay. How's that going for you?" The Kansas boy asked.

"Weeeelllll... Not.... really..." he sighed, straightening. "I've already checked the other cities, and if there's no one here, I have to head to South America, and then Europe and those places. I might have better luck in London..." The magi took off his helm to ruffle his hair, glancing to Superman with bright Gold eyes. They seemed to have gotten stuck that way.

Superman could only pat him on the shoulder. "I wish you luck."

Nelson bowed his head. "Thank you... Now, ah, you might want to head to First Street. Luthor's planting a bomb."

"No rest for the wicked, huh? See you around!" He waved and took off.

Kent grumbled as he took off, the stone following. "Never liked the London rain."

* * *

 "Oh, uh, hello." The blond blinked to the man in business attire that had came from the sky, stating something about magic, and asking him if he wanted to go for an adventure. He glanced to his friend who twirled his mustache before shrugging.

"I don't see why not. Go ahead, Cullen. Just do recall I will be ever so lonely if you forget about me." The Brit winked, and the blond flushed before turning back.

Cullen shifted. "Mister Destiny, was it? ...Ah, alright. I suppose. But, er, why?"

"I have a friend.... well, not a friend, more like a companion.... acquaintance.... annoyance.... Ancient God in a Helmet.... Erm... Friend. A Friend. Who's looking for someone to wield tremendous amounts of power so they can save the world. And you are the person with the most potential I've met yet... Or, at least, the only one who's listened long enough to care. But anyways! What do you say?"

The man paused, took that in, considered, and then offered a tentative "Okay?"

"Grrrreat! Alright, come with me! You're a wizard, Cullen, and we get to play Hogwarts."

"I'm a  _what_ ?"

* * *

"Now, do you see the candle?"

Hazel eyes glared at golden eyes. "No. No, I'm blind. By the Maker, what do you take me for, an idiot? I'VE SEEN THE DAMN CANDLE FOR HOURS AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT! Tú soith inadhainte aerach!" The Englishman yelled.

The candle burst into flames, and the wax quickly spread over the desk.

Both looked to the table, one gawking, the other blinking.

"Well, it's a start."

* * *

 "WHAT IS THAT?!"

The blond folded arms behind his back. "You summoned an Ent."

Cullen shook his head, pointing at the tree violently. "NO, NO, THAT!"

"As I said, an Ent. Living Trees."

"LIVING TREES?!"

Kent sighed. "Yes." he replied, ever so patient.

"HOW DID I DO THAT?!"

A heavier sigh. "What did you just say?"

"Tá tú ag tógtha cosúil le crann dia diabhal."

A second Ent appeared, this time a willow tree. It waved it's arms around, spluttering gibberish.

The shorter blond opened his arms with an 'aww' and the two trees went over to hug him.

Then, addressing Cullen, he quirked a brow. "Apparently that's how you cast."

Cullen put his head in his hands. "Talking trees." was all he could say. 

* * *

 "Damnaigh tá tú te!" The Brit shouted, and threw a fireball at the dummy.

Kent nodded in appreciation. "You're doing well. I kind of wish I knew exactly what you were saying, but whatever works for you..." He shrugged. "I think you're ready, but it's up to you.

"Reo i ifreann, diabhal!" He cried, and ice encased the second dummy. Then "Fearg Dé ar do asal!" A thunderbolt cracked down, leaving smoldering wood chips. Very sad and very smoldering wood chips.

The ents cowered by Kent, afraid of the fire and lightning-creating man.

"I think I'm ready." he agreed.

* * *

 They were headed to the Tower of Fate when all of a sudden they were shot out of the sky, caught in nets. Destiny cursed, and began searching for something to break free. Cullen quickly found out the nets had been made magic resistant.

"You know better than to struggle, Destiny." A female voice drawled, strutting over. Destiny went still, then kicked out when she was close enough, wrapping his netted arms around her as she fell on top of him, holding on as tight as he could. Once she stopped moving, he took the knife from her belt and shoved her off, slicing the ropes. He didn't waste any time, grabbing Cullen and hightailing it through a portal.

Within the tower, Kent cut him free. "I was a fool. Such a fool! To think that.... Ugh!" he threw down the knife and took off the helm to mess up his hair, all but stomping his feet.

Nabu floated in, looking at the upset Magi. He spared a glance for the newcomer, but reasserted his gaze on Mister Destiny. " _What happened?_  " he asked.

"The Temple of Chaos. You remember that, don't you? The fools who tried to use the powers we gave them for ill? ...They're back. I could sense it. And it's readily apparent they want us going back to the old ways. I thought... I thought the visions were lying. I thought we'd ended that threat! So I ignored it, and we were inches from capture! I-- UGH!" He kicked over a chair before Cullen grabbed his shoulder.

"Look, just calm down. Explain, please, what happened back there? Who was that, and what is the 'Temple of Chaos'?"

Kent slumped and righted the chair, sitting on it and staring at Cullen. He entwined his hands and pressed his index fingers to his lips, thinking. Then he sighed. "The Temple of Chaos, Or the Cult of Disorder, was originally the Followers of Shai. Shai is the God of Destiny. Lives in the Helm while Nabu lives in the other one. They strongly believed that the world would be much simpler if everyone was united under my rule. It would have been, but what fun would that have been? ...So, I refused and they seemingly dropped the subject. They eventually wanted power, so they could aid me, and I said sure. Why not, right? ....The problem being that their idea of help was, ding ding ding, you guessed it! Rule under me. Whoever that was, she was a descendant of the original Temple. They want both of the Helms and their representations to work with them, even if that means enslaving them."

The other looked concerned. "Would they... No, COULD they?" he asked, worried.

"...Would, could, and almost did. As I said, I was an idiot to think little of such a blatant warning." He rubbed at his temples before replacing the Helm on his head, slowly rising. "Well, either way, we're here now. Nabu, this is Cullen, Cullen, this is Nabu. Do whatever you need to... I think I need to lie down for a bit." he mumbled, heading out.

Cullen frowned, still worried about the other. He was genuinely upset, but there was nothing they could do.

Nabu turned him away. " _Kent Nelson is strong. He will get over this. Now, you are he, who shall wear the helm?_ " _  
_

"....Yes. Yes, I am he." The blond stood straighter.

The cloak and amulet seemingly vanished, and all that was left was the Helm, which floated to his hands. He turned it, then slid it on, opening his eyes and inhaling.

Once again, Doctor Fate lived.


	2. Darkness In Light, Hidden in Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concern forces Destiny to send Fate away. But is that really the right choice to make?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own the idea. Mister Destiny and Shai belong to me in only the vague sense of the word, and the new Doctor Fate's characterization belongs to me, but the character is based off another existing one. Bonus points if you can guess who.

Kent Nelson sat in the tower, staring blankly at the wall. He had taken the helm off a bit ago, and would have to put it on soon, but he seemed to need a break from the weight of the situation. He looked almost ragged. Half from the fact that he had been searching for months to find a suitable replacement, but also due to the recent attack. He blamed himself, that much was clear. Nabu didn't make any attempt to console him, Cullen gave him his space after offered a sad smile that got a quirk of a lips before vanishing, and Shai's attempts to help were rebuffed or ignore.

"Perhaps... it would be best if Shai and I head to the old temple and confront them. Their intent is to get us, and if we go, they'll leave you and Rutherford be..." He slowly looked up, as if registering them for the first time, continuing to hold the one-sided conversation. "We could try diplomacy. And if not, we can just do a mind-wipe or something."

Cullen frowned. "I appreciate the sentiment, but-" He was cut off, but he shook his head and continued. "-but I can handle myself, Mister Nelson. Nabu can handle himself. We'll be-"

"You won't be fine. And you know that." He shot back, sitting up straighter, this time evident concern in his brow. "You haven't been properly trained. You just started. And Nabu can't use a dead body, as hard as he may try. I know the future. Every possibility of it. I know what I need to do, and can thus take care of whatever I need to. You don't have the experience and I don't have the time. So I'm  _telling_ you I'm leaving. Do not follow me. This isn't your fight and never will be if I have my say. Do you understand me? I won't let them hurt anymore else."

The divide between Kent and Shai was incredibly thin, they noticed as he yanked on the helm and left through a portal, vanishing without a trace.

* * *

The blond adjusted his suit, deciding to stick with it after all. This was a business trip after all. He sighed. "Were we too harsh?" he asked. When he received no reply, he slumped a bit and continued forwards, murmuring to himself. "It's not a game anymore. We know that now... And.... That means we have to take care of this before people get hurt." This time, the soft agreement rumbled in his ears, and he felt a slight confidence boost.

"So, you've come, master." The female from earlier stated, eyes gleaming with excitement in the low candle light. The chanting he had missed earlier cut off, leaving it deathly silent. The only sound were her footsteps as she strode over, reaching up to caress his jaw. "We.... were afraid that you would not come."

Withdrawing and shoving her hand away, he shook his head. "And I didn't plan to have to return until you decided to take matters into your own hands." He retorted, standing straighter. He stared them down, red lenses in the eye slots hiding his gaze. "I'm so disappointed in all of you. Don't you get it? This world is better off on it's own! Free will exists because mistakes NEED TO HAPPEN! The world had a very fine line between Order and Chaos, and for one to exist the other has to as well. Destiny and Fate, Order and Chaos, Free Will and Predestination, Good and Evil, Dark and Light. There must always be an opposite because without Balance, the world would cease to function."

They watched. Then the woman sighed. "I was afraid you would _say that_." And suddenly the world was spinning. Mister Destiny stumbled back, clutching at the helm. "You see, we've been casting some spells on you. Just in case. Certain words-  _suggestions_ \- that I say control you." He fell to his knees, hands on the sand, weakly clutching it. He tried drawing, but then she was talking again. "If I so  _Choose_ then you could be our servant. Completely obedient to our will." He couldn't move. Couldn't escape. A trap.

"You... Tricked me. Why?" He demanded, forcing his gaze up as she snapped and he found himself climbing to his feet.

"We knew you wouldn't agree to our demands. Well, not entirely. So we let you go with enough knowledge on who we were so you would return to us. Ulterior motives and all that. You see, we need our God... Our Puppet. We need you on strings. Because you're not going to play."

"This isn't a game." He snapped, trying to look at them as he walked up the steps to where a stone throne was. He felt Shai struggling, trying to power past the restraint as they sat down. As he set his arms down, the stone wrapped slightly around his arms. Then the spell wore off. As he tried to struggle, he was caught in it. And his magic was useless. He bet the throne was an artifact of some sort. Designed to hold magic-wielding beings.

She smiled at him. "It isn't. It's Destiny taking hold. We'll rule the world, and you'll help us."

With a slow realization, he could see the rock slowly glowing red. He felt tired, slowly relaxing further against the chair. They were sapping his power to use for themselves. They couldn't get his help, or his blessing to gain his powers, so they would take them.

"Consider this, Shai. Fate and Destiny are separate entities for a reason. They do not depend on each other. They needn't worry about each other because they know the other will get their job done, no matter the cost. Look into the future-- Where do you stand? The shadow of Fate?"

The woman began to leave the temple, to leave him, then paused to look back. "You know what has to be done."

He thought on it as he felt himself growing weaker. He thought on it, and thought on it, and thought on it. It took a while. And then he realized he knew exactly what needed to be done.

* * *

It had been awhile since Kent had left. Nabu had begun to worry. They were arguing in the study about the merits of of going in after him. The God argued they couldn't. There were mo important things to do. But before it could get too much farther, they paused.

There was a bang in the kitchen. Cullen shifted the tower so that he could rush in. But no one was there. The only thing out of place was a piece of white paper on the floor written hastily in black ink, which had smudged and dripped in places, reading only "I'm sorry" with no explanation of who or why.

* * *

 They met on a foggy field, standing face to face. Cullen looked over him, concerned.

"Kent? Are you alright? You didn't come back. We were worried..." But even as he spoke, he could sense something off. "Kent?" There was no reply forthcoming. "You're worrying me. What's wrong?"

Then the man in grey and silver turned to the man, tugging with black-clad hands at a crimson tie. It hung around his throat, seated on fabric of midnight and surrounded by twilight. He cleared his throat before speaking in a precise and slow voice.

"There must always be a Fate and Destiny. Order and Chaos. Good and Evil. You know this, Cullen. I can't be here for you. Forcing you in my shadow, or lurking in yours. Nabu will teach you everything I could, or you will learn what you need to in time. You will be a better Doctor Fate than I ever was."

"Kent--" Cullen began

"No. That's not me anymore. He died when he put the helm on. We were... I was deluded to think otherwise. I am Mister Destiny. Kent Nelson is dead." He said simply, and Fate could tell there was no longer a Kent, or a Shai. It was Destiny.

He turned on his heel, striding towards the mist. He paused to look over his shoulder, jaw set. "The next time we meet will not be as allies." They both knew this. "We will never again grace the same side, for only one of us can stand to tread the light... And I am merely a shadow of my former self." No protest. Good. "I wish you well, Fate. I respect you, and honestly wish there was another way. Perhaps another life."

And then he passed the curtain and exited the stage, never to grace the good side again.

* * *

"You. You were the cultist who wanted Destiny to rule the world. You're the one who changed him." He accused the woman at the cafe, who smiled at him.

Then she stood, shifting to become something darker, almost monstrous. "We never wanted our family to be split. Nor did we want Shai's dominion over man, like his worshipper's predecessors. No. We needed him to realize himself. To recall his roots. Rejoin us."

Anubis cackled, downing the tiny cup of coffee. "And he did. He is ours now. To use as we wish. His powers are ours, his vessel will be mine. And Destiny proves itself darker and darker." he grinned. "I will take from him everything I desire. Perhaps you may have the remnants." he then opened a portal, fleeing. And Cullen put on the helm.

"Nabu--" But he knew. He knew and had nothing to say. Nothing he could say could help. They both knew now the truth. Kent was a mere puppet, more than he had been ever before. And now there was nothing they could do about it.

* * *

The body leaned back upon the stone throne, looking to the others who were below him. And something slithered up his spine and set it's claws in his soul. He nearly shook with anticipation, leaning forwards with a certain glee. The darker inhibitions crept out with nothing to abate them.

"I must thank all of you, for reminding me of who I am. Without you, I would not have had any further purpose, or use. But now... Now I can finally do as I please. ...This world... It is ours to use as we wish." He looked over his shoulder, smiling beneath the helm as the other God slunk free of the shadows and he crossed a leg over the other offering his hand to clasp the other. Then he looked ahead, steepling his fingers, eyes glowing bright along with his followers.

"Long live the Gods."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not yet the end. The Epilogue remains. And then we begin the next adventure of Mister Destiny... Or is it?


	3. Something Borrowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anubis is not yet done with Shai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning because this could be seen as Non-Con. It's mental/spiritual, so it's more of a representation of what actually happened rather than... What actually happened.

_Kent woke up, cold and bare. He could see two shapes circling his nude form, and he shivered in fear. The first, an almost canine-esque being. The second was a snake-like creature. Both seemed to want him, and he couldn't help the whimper that escaped him._

_Then the canine rushed forwards, over him, and attacked the snake. The struggle was vicious, but over all, the canine was victorious. It came to him, panting. Then it shifted forms to that of a dark haired man with piercing gold eyes._

_He pushed Kent down, claiming his mouth, hands running over his form. The man pressed him to the floor, claiming him as his own. And the mortal had no choice but to submit to his new master._

* * *

 As gold eyes slowly opened, they cast down to look at the silver helm laying discarded at his feet. He kicked it, watching it clang off the metal. He stretched out, feeling the muscles in a way he hadn't managed to in centuries. Then he laughed, adjusting his black and gold robes, looking at himself.

"This vessel... It suits me well." he purred out, running hands down his sides. "...I will use it to break Nabu. To show him the error of his ways. And then I will show this world who is the true God. For Anubis bows to no man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT is the end.

**Author's Note:**

> An Organization in the shadows, a new Fate to take the helm. This is only the beginning, and the worst has yet to come.


End file.
